Calaway Jason
Introduction Appearance Personality Although he is usually seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, Jason also shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern as an act of distracting his opponents. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sarcastic on most. His outspoken, strong-willed demeanor is a trait he himself acknowledge's, and that if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. When it comes to fighting, he has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the actions of his opponent. He often taunts and belittles his opponents when fighting, to get a rise out of them and to make themselve's make mistakes. Jason has even shown that he despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies. He is disgusted when an individual berates his/her own allies. He also expresses anger towards those who go as far as attacking their own allies, expressing that he cannot forgive those who would hurt or murder their own comrades. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he is faced with as shown from how he rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Jason is very perceptive and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and usually anything he states in comparison to an opponent is justified. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Jason is not only a self-taught hand-to-hand combatant with years of street fighting experience. He also combined the training he picked up from the marine's, so he has formal and non-formal training. Jason is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts. His training first originated under combat experts whose fields of expertise were un armed combat while livining on the streets and working in the navy. While the majority of the instructors' curriculums were simplified for training the navy, it is possible that they trained him in the more complex techniques because his body was already developed for them and because the majority of his combat knowledge (including his gymnastic-based techniques) was already established prior to his joining the navy. As a result, he is well versed in Boxing, Judo, Jujitsu, etc. Physical Strength Higher then average. Agility Endurance Rokushiki Weapons Only use's the weapon's provided by his Devil Fruit. Devil Fruit Summary, Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daisei Type, Zoan Usage of the devil fruit, Go and see. Haki While living on the streets and while working for the navy, Jason awakened and was trained to his use his haki on the streets and refined while working in the navy; plus got more experince while working as a bounty hunter. Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character Design Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc): Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Category:Human Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Rokushiki User Category:New World Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Martial Artist Category:Thief Category:Stormbaron Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User